inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Illusion Ball
Illusion Ball (イリュージョンボール,'' Iruushan Bouru'') is a dribble hissatsu technique in the Inazuma Eleven series. Game Description Inazuma Eleven *''"This tricky move conjures up other balls, but which is real?"'' User(s) Inazuma Eleven *'Arute Saneki' *'Ichinose Kazuya' *'Kidou Yuuto' *'Koara Noboru' *'Kurono Tokio' *'Matsuno Kuusuke' *'Megawa Akihi' *'Mogi Sakito' *'Mukata Masaru' *'Nakai Yousuke ' *'Narukami Kenya' *'Oono Densuke' *'Ootama Konomi' *'Oowashi Seiji' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Hikara Yoshiteru' *'Kidou Yuuto' *'Kodera' *'Ichinose Kazuya' *'Ishige' *'Matsuno Kuusuke' *'Oowashi Seiji' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'David Buckingham' *'Demonio Strada' *'Dog' *'Ichinose Kazuya' *'Jerome Elowa' *'Karen' *'Koara Noboru' *'Matsuno Kuusuke' *'Otonashi Haruna ' *'Philip Owen' *'Stephane Henault' *'Steve Woodmac' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Arute Saneki' *'Akiyama Himiko' *'Ginis Jinkins' *'Ginnan' *'Gothloli' *'Ichinose Kazuya' *'Ishikawa Kanpei' *'Izumi Kanaaki' *'Kaku Mizuchi' *'Kariya Masaki' *'Kobayakawa Soukichi' *'Kurenai Ouma' *'Mahoro Tadashi' *'Makari Ginjirou' *'Morikawa Genta' *'Namuhiro ' *'Otonashi Haruna' *'Retsuya' *'Saginuma Osamu' *'Shimizu Ryuuto' *'Sendai Hiroaki' *'Sugoi Atari' *'Tama' *'Tamura Baku' *'Toriyuki Asaya' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Chibitto' *'Drill' *'Edgar Valtinas' *'Ichinose Kazuya' *'Kino Aki' *'Kariya Masaki' *'Kidou Yuuto' *'Manto' *'Reiji' *'Mahoro Tadashi' *'Saginuma Osamu' (Adult) *'Matsuno Kuusuke' *'Nanael' *'Demonio Strada' *'Midoru' *'Otonashi Haruna' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Kidou Yuuto' *'Otonashi Haruna' *'Demonio Strada' *'Ginis Jinkins' *'Manto' *'Kimoro' *'Drill' *'Akiyama Himiko' Manga *'Sakiyama Shuuji' Info It was first used in Episode 27 by Kidou to get past Smith Eiji. In the first and second Inazuma eleven game, it consumes a players TP by 23.In the third Inazuma Eleven game, it consumes a players TP by 28. Info (GO) It was first used in GO in Episode 31 by a member of Kidokawa Seishuu to get past Kariya. Usage The user makes three copies of the ball around him/her by holding the ball between the legs and doing a summersault, letting the ball bounce of the ground afterwards. The ball revolves around the user as the opponent tries to figure out which one is the real one. As the opponent is distracted the user dribbles through the opponent with the real ball. In the game and in GO, the user has to do a frontflip to make the copies of the ball. Price Illusion Ball can be bought by 650 prestige points in the first Inazuma Eleven game. Slideshow Anime ShinIllusionBall 1.JPG ShinIllusionBall 2.JPG ShinIllusionBall 3.JPG ShinIllusionBall 4.JPG ShinIllusionBall 5.JPG ShinIllusionBall 6.JPG Game Illusion Ball Game 1.png Illusion Ball Game 2.png Illusion Ball Game 3.png Illusion Ball Game 4.png Illusion Ball Game 5.png Illusion Ball Game 6.png Illusion Ball Game 7.png Illusion Ball Game 9.png Illusion Ball Game 10.png Illusion Ball Game 11.png Illusion Ball Game 12.png Illusion Ball Game 13.png Illusion Ball Game 14.png Illusion Ball Game 15.png Illusion Ball Game 16.png Wii Illusion Ball Wii 1.png Illusion Ball Wii 2.png Illusion Ball Wii 3.png Illusion Ball Wii 4.png Illusion Ball Wii 5.png Illusion Ball Wii 6.png Illusion Ball Wii 7.png Video Inazuma Eleven Inazuma Eleven GO Game Wii Trivia *In the games, every ball form a whirl of air while it spins. *When this hissatsu evolves to Shin, the orbits of the balls are visible. **While in the game, the balls start to glow when it evolves to Shin. *When Kidou Yuuto used this against Matsuno Kuusuke in the selection match, he did not perform a back flip. *While the name still remains '''Illusion '''Ball, the user actually splits the ball into three individual balls. Category:Wood Hissatsu